


The glove | Перчатка

by Mayday_Hoover



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, Androids, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, need to start with something huh, well hello, wire ring included, wow such a tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayday_Hoover/pseuds/Mayday_Hoover
Summary: Абсолютно точно просто новое устройство, ничего более.





	The glove | Перчатка

**Author's Note:**

> Всем привет, я вообще-то с фб пришла, почему бы и не попробовать, да?..  
> Почему бы и нет.
> 
> Hello, I've come from some russian site, aaand why not. right? yes, I posted it on that other site first, hope I'll be able to translate at least my own works soon, huh...  
> cannot speak much english sorry

Утром всегда зажигались белые лампы. Комната Челл сразу становилась светлой, словно залитой солнцем, и девушка волей-неволей просыпалась. Иногда из-за этого ГЛэДОС дразнила ее, называя «попугайчиком».  
И это при том, что Она как никто знала, что девушка уж точно не засыпает, как только гаснет свет.  
  
Иногда, в свободное от тестов время, Челл гуляла по коридорам комплекса одна и собирала всякую интересную мелочевку. Ей разрешалось хранить в своей комнате на жилом этаже все, что угодно, если это «все что угодно» не могло взорваться, не было радиоактивным или токсичным, и не красило руки. И если испытуемая содержала своё жилое помещение в порядке и чистоте. Поэтому каждый день Челл тратила около получаса на уборку.  
— С этим у тебя будет меньше времени на разрушение комплекса, лунатичка, — замечала на это ГЛэДОС. Челл почему-то была уверена, что глава комплекса ею довольна.  
  
Несмотря на довольно насыщенный день, у девушки иногда находился час-другой свободного времени на саморазвитие. Тогда она доставала все свои «богатства», дружелюбно называемые ГЛэДОС «хламом», разложенные по коробкам, ставила на письменный стол и принималась делать из них что-то, недоступное высокому восприятию главы комплекса. В последнее время испытуемая насобирала кучу мотков проволоки и всё скручивала из неё какие-то странные фигурки для собственного развлечения — предварительно очищая от изоляции с помощью ножа для бумаги. Часть из них передавалась в руки главе комплекса лично, после первичной проверки на эстетичность — Она не стала бы держать около себя что-либо плохо сделанное, чтобы не раздражать Себя лишний раз напоминанием о несовершенности человеческой натуры.  
Правда, пока ГЛэДОС не отвергла ни одной принесённой Ей проволочной фигурки.  
  
Ей понадобилась точная форма, но, как назло, Она не могла придумать предлога для измерения. Нет, конечно, можно было бы сослаться на медосмотр, но Она и так стала проводить их уже раз в неделю, чтобы иметь возможность потискать испытуемую с серьёзным лицом со всех сторон… И она ведь не глупая. Есть шанс, что она догадается.  
А Ей так не терпелось начать работу… В конце концов, даже если ты — бессмертный суперкомпьютер, ты не обязана ждать. Поэтому пришлось потратить всю ночь не на изучение лица испытуемой и её обогрев руками в кровати, а на разработку нового проекта… ради другого проекта.  
— Мы начинаем разработку устройства беспрецедентного технологического уровня, — сообщила ей утром вместо обычного поддразнивания «попугайчиком» ГЛэДОС. — Давно пора применить твои конечности, так сказать, по назначению. Не зря же природа дала тебе две руки.  
Девушка вопросительно посмотрела в камеру.  
— Тебе понравится, гарантирую. Это связано с порталами, хах… Ладно, приоткрою тебе эту тайну — мне нужно будет измерить параметры твоих рук. Возможно, включая плечи. У меня есть несколько вариантов чертежей для этого проекта… В общем, иди в медблок.  
  
Она измерила длину и обхват предплечья, кисти, отдельно ладони и каждого пальца на обеих руках девушки обычным метром, тщательно приглаживая и его, и кожу испытуемой. Она даже воздержалась от шуток насчёт параметров рук испытуемой, а в конце сдержанно поблагодарила её за сотрудничество и отослала на тесты.  
И всё же начала параллельно работать над перчаткой. Иначе потом и вправду пришлось бы оправдываться.  
  
Одна из них закончила свою работу на полчаса позже, чем обычно — и, что удивительно, ей никто не выговорил, и ГЛэДОС даже не отключила сама свет, пока девушка не легла в кровать. И, кстати, сама к ней не пришла. Так что Челл  
убрала коробки, спрятала свою работу и преспокойно уснула.  
Вторая и не думала заканчивать — Она зарядилась совсем недавно, и аккумулятора хватало почти на три месяца, так что смысла прерывать процесс не было. И форма вышла идеальной… и металла хватало. Она даже подумывала поменять что-нибудь в дизайне, но решила, что минимализм будет лучшим выбором.  
В конце концов, если что, Челл всегда могла попросить что-то переделать.  
  
Следующий день прошёл как обычно — конвейер турелей, тесты, несколько новых утяжелённых кубов вместо скруглённых, несколько минут на ответы на, несомненно, дурацкие вопросы жестами в камеру. К концу рабочего дня, вернувшись в свою комнату, Челл не остановилась около шкафа со своей мелочёвкой и не взяла используемый для чтения планшет, а сразу отправилась в душ.  
— В кои-то веки решила соблюсти дисциплину и первым делом проследить за своей гигиеной? — усмехнулась ГЛэДОС, поигрывая парой небольших предметов в своих пальцах. Человек со стороны мог бы сказать, что Она немного волнуется, но, слава науке, здесь неоткуда было взяться человеку со стороны. — Будь добра после явиться ко мне, я хочу показать тебе чертежи нового устройства и объяснить, что мы будем тестировать.  
  
Она и правда привезла для Челл ворох синей чертёжной бумаги, испещреной белыми линиями, с разными моделями — и испытуемая удивлённо вздохнула, когда поняла, что на всех чертежах изображены разные варианты чего-то, похожего на футуристическую смесь перчатки то ли из металла, то ли из пластика, и портального устройства.  
— Ты не ошибёшься, если предположишь, что это работа над дизайном Переносного устройства создания порталов, — ГЛэДОС расправила один из чертежей. — Правда, наш запас порталганов также ограничен, поэтому, конечно, я не буду сразу разбирать их. Прежде всего нужно определиться с наиболее функциональным дизайном самой перчатки. Ну… Эм… Что сама-то думаешь? Тебе же их носить потом.  
« _Перчатка с порталганом?_ » — уточнила испытуемая. Глава комплекса кивнула:  
— Именно. Это должно улучшить проходимость… Если только ты не намерена в ближайшее время лишаться ведущей руки. Умышленно или случайно.  
Челл только махнула рукой и взяла один из чертежей.  
— На самом деле я думаю просто собрать сначала вариант, задействующий и плечо тоже, — стала объяснять глава комплекса, водя пальцем по чертежу, который держала девушка. — В смысле, даже я с моими безупречными расчётами не могу точно предположить, какой из вариантов будет для тебя удобнее. А укоротить перчатку будет проще, чем удлинить. Ну, ты-то должна понимать — сломать легче, чем починить…  
Челл фыркнула и совсем легонько подтолкнула ГЛэДОС в бок локтем. Глава комплекса сделала вид, что не заметила этого, только придвинувшись чуть ближе.  
— В любом случае. Как полагаешь, какой дизайн будет тебе более удобен?  
Испытуемая пожала плечами и сунула руки в карманы комбинезона с задумчивым видом. ГЛэДОС закатила глаза.  
— Какая задумчивая барышня. Лучше бы на тестах так голову включала.  
Челл только засмеялась беззвучно и взяла Ее за руку. Глава комплекса хотела было сделать ещё одно замечание, но девушка вдруг наклонилась, поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони андроида, опустилась на одно колено и вынула из кармана что-то маленькое и тускло блестящее.  
Прежде, чем андроид успела открыть рот, на безымянном пальце Её левой руки оказалось скрученное из медных проводков кольцо.  
ГЛэДОС несколько секунд переводила взгляд с кольца на хитро улыбавшуюся Челл, и Её взгляд из удивлённого стал неожиданно робким и вопросительным.  
— Как ты… Ты же не… Только не говори, что ты…  
« _Почему нет_ , — показала знаками немая сумасшедшая, не вставая с колена и не переставая улыбаться. —  _Логичный этап_ »  
— Тебе не идёт звучать так уж умно, знаешь ли… — Она опустила взгляд на тусклый блеск тоненьких, плотно и аккуратно скрученных проводков. Их кончики даже были как-то запаяны слегка — как испытуемая вообще умудрилась это сделать? — Ты же… знаешь, что у подобных процедур заведомо больше плюсов с чисто юридической точки зрения? А на территории комплекса… данная… процедура… — голос Её становился тише и неувереннее с каждым словом, и испытуемая, не дожидаясь отговорок, снова нежно прижалась губами к тыльной стороне белых ладоней. Глава комплекса слабо вздохнула и вдруг улыбнулась.  
— Очевидно, ты отлично понимаешь, что я на самом деле осознаю уровень твоего интеллекта. Ладно уж, можно и без… Не ты одна здесь такая умная, в конце концов.  
Она вдруг элегантно опустилась на колени, не выпуская руки испытуемой, и жестом фокусника надела на безымянный левой руки девушки ещё одно кольцо — точно по пальцу, железное и блестевшее чуть ярче того, что было на Её собственном пальце. На этом кольце из украшений было только оттиснённое изображение боковой панели Куба-компаньона.  
Девушка, конечно, вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
— Как будто у этого не может быть научного обоснования! — ГЛэДОС подняла освободившуюся руку с кольцом и принялась загибать пальцы, — во-первых, ты сама заключила, что это логичный этап в отношениях. К этому выводу пришла и я. Во-вторых, неплохая проверка для навыков в создании маленьких неэлектронных деталей вроде твоего кольца. В-третьих, это способствует установлению хорошей психологической обстановки в условиях, когда мы изолированы и общаемся, фактически, только друг с другом. В-четвертых, это может послужить благодарностью за высокую планку в прохождении тестов, которую ты задала, из-за чего страдают Оранжевый и Синий, — на этих словах улыбка Челл стала чуть виноватой. — В-пятых, от нас не потребуется почти никаких усилий при подготовке, потому что я целиком управляю зданием, в котором мы находимся, и заняться подготовкой для меня будет раз плюнуть. И… — Она запнулась, прочистила метафорическое горло и взяла испытуемую за обе руки. — И, в конце концов… Почему нет? В конце концов, я просто  _хочу_.  
Девушка согласно кивнула и села на колени рядом. « _Я тоже_ ». Андроид улыбнулась и вздохнула с облегчением — нет, Она не сомневалась, что Челл согласится, просто не хотелось, если что, выбрасывать к чертям два месяца преотличной работы над подготовкой.  
То-то испытуемая удивится утром.  
— Вот и договорились. И кстати, если ты думаешь, что мы резко забрасываем Портальную Перчатку, то нет. У тебя всё ещё есть час свободного времени, подумай на досуге, какого цвета должны быть тянущиеся части конструкции.


End file.
